


Corn field crushes ( Klance AU)

by ItIsIYourLocalTrashCan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hunk is mentioned, Lost in a Corn maze AU, M/M, Multi, Other, Pidge is mentioned, Shiro is mentioned, This is one of my first fanfictions so yeah, auoftheweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsIYourLocalTrashCan/pseuds/ItIsIYourLocalTrashCan
Summary: Keith is lost in a corn maze thanks to Shiro, and guess what so is Lance.This is really short as it is a one-shot, also warning it probably sucks.





	

“Come on Keith it’ll be fun,” Keith said aloud, mocking Shiro's words from earlier that night, What a lie that was, because at the current moment Keith was lost in a corn maze. That wasn't even the worst of it because it was night time now, and you bet your ass he couldn't see a thing.Sitting down he sighed, he had to rest his aching feet and wobbling legs or else he might fall over, or worse faint.

       Sitting there he recalled the events of that afternoon. Shiro, his older brother figure, had suggested they go to a local farm that was hosting ‘fall activities’, reluctantly he had agreed and had tagged along to the farm. Once there, he had some fun, but everything went down the metaphorical drain when they had entered the corn maze, in which he had been wandering for hours in. About twenty or so minutes into the maze they got separated, and it just went downhill from there. He got lost, and well the rest is history.

  
  


   “ Do the owners of this place even check the maze after hours?” Keith asked himself aloud.

  
  


  “No, I don't think they do,” another voice added nonchalantly. Keith jumped and looked in the direction of the voice. There was a boy around Keith's age there, Tall and slim in stature, he had brown hair, and freckles were faint on his cheeks, he was kind of handsome. In his hand, he held a large bag of candy corn and was eating from it.

  
  


  “You lost?” the boy asked, again in a nonchalant voice. Keith slowly nodded in reply to the boy's question.

  
  


“Ok cool, me too man,” The boy said, as if it was the least important thing in the world, He then sat on the ground next to Keith taking his backpack off in the process. Continuing to munch on the candy corn in his hand, he held out the bag as an offering to Keith, the latter of the two hesitantly taking a handful from the bag. This exchange continued for about ten minutes until.

  
  


   “My names Lance by the way,” The boy said suddenly, looking over to Keith, who had jumped at the sudden words, expecting an introduction from him.

 

“I-i’m Keith,” he stumbled on his words.

 

“Well Keith, do you wanna keep wandering?” Lance asked in a silly tone of voice, a stupid grin on his face. Keith ignoring that obvious fact that Lance was making a joke out of their situation and nodded his head.

 

The two of them had been wandering aimlessly for what seemed like hours on end until they came to a six-way intersection in the maze,

 

“Which way you wanna g-,”  Lance’s question was cut short as a distant voice called out.

 

“Keith!” The voice shouted followed by two other voices calling out Lance's name.

 

“Shiro!” Shouted Keith.

 

“Hunk, Pidge!” Shouted Lance. The two of them looked at each other and smiled, they were saved.

  
  


                                                        *******

 

     It had been a while now that Lance Had been wandering around with this cute guy named Keith. Both of them lost in an expansive corn maze. They had come to a six-way in the maze and when lance was about to ask which way that Keith wanted to go the heard voices calling out both of their names. Keith had turned to him at that moment, and his face was so beautiful with a genuinely happy look on it.

 

       Without a word the two of them ran in the direction of the voices only to come upon Lance’s two friends Hunk and Pidge, a man who Lance could only assume was Keith sibling since they looked so alike, and several search and rescue people. Both ran and hugged their respective groups, and then only one thought came to Lance's mind. He would have to leave the cute boy named Keith.

  
  


                                                            ************

  
  


Keith sat on the back of an Ambulance, he had needed to get a check up in case he had any injuries or had caught hypothermia somehow. He looked over to the second ambulance where Lance sat to get his own check up. Lance glanced in his direction and smiled, Keith returned the gesture.

 

     Later the two of them were free to go, Keith was still sitting on the back of the ambulance wrapped in a blanket when lance appeared.

“Hey,” He said smiling and the sitting next to Keith.

 

“Hi,” Keith replied scooching over to make room for Lance. Lance looked over and grinned.

 

“Well, aren't you glad that's over,” He said in a humorous voice. Keith laughed and nodded in response. The two sat looking at the autumn stars for a moment when Lance spoke.

 

“Um, This is a little forward and it's ok if you don’t wanna, but can I Have your number?” The question took Keith by surprise.

 

“U-uh, yeah, sure,” Keith stuttered out a reply. Lance grinned and not in a joking way but in a way that said he was extremely happy. They exchange phones making contacts for themselves in the others phone. When Keith was handed his phone back he saw the silly selfie that lance had taken and giggled.

 

     The bing of his phone took him by surprise, upon opening the text he smiled it was from Lance. ‘You wanna get coffee on Thursday?’ was what it read, Keith snorted and replied with ‘ I’d love to’.

 


End file.
